The Mask
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Collins plays a Halloween prank on Angel.


_A/N: BOO!!! XD_

"_Honey_!" Angel called cheerfully, closing their apartment door behind him. "I'm back!"

Angel proceeded to set his pickle tub and sticks on the floor beside the door. He shrugged off his red jacket and flung it on the back of the couch, talking as he did so.

"And it is _freezing_ out there! I think it's gonna snow soon! Could you imagine that…? A white _Halloween_!"

No answer.

Angel stood there for a moment, wide eyed and curious. Then he shrugged and began to make his way over to the kitchen area. Currently, he was starving and had a _nasty_ craving for some Tater Tots…

A moan floating from the hallway stopped him in his tracks.

Angel turned his head. Slowly, he tip toed over towards the hallway. The noise sounded like it was coming from the bedroom.

It wasn't the _sexy_ kind of moan, either. It sounded almost…pained.

Angel flashed back to when he had helped his lover in that dark alley way that special Christmas Eve…

"Sweetie?? Are you okay??" Angel called.

A loud crash sounded from the bedroom, causing Angel to jump a mile.

"_Yikes_!!!" He yelped, his heart pounding. "I'm…I'm coming in…"

Swallowing nervously, the Latino quickly and quietly made his way down the narrow hallway. In a matter of no time, he was there…right in front of the closed bedroom door. He dreaded what he would find behind it.

_If Collins is in trouble I must help him!_

Without pausing, Angel reached out and gripped onto the doorknob. The coldness of the metal sent shivers up his spine.

Finally, Angel twisted it and flung the door open. He scanned the bedroom frantically, his voice shaky.

"Honey? What….?"

Angel was cut off as a…_creature_…came jumping out at him. It grabbed him by his shoulders and gave him a rough shake.

Angel stared up at it, going pale.

Its face was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. Its wrinkled flesh was the color of mud, and it had a huge, bloody, open gash on its forehead. The mouth was open, too.

The thing roared at him.

Poor Angel let out a squeak of terror. Without thinking, his fist shot out…slamming into the hideous face before him.

The beast let out a very human grunt of pain. It staggered back, eventually falling on its ass in the middle of the floor.

"_Owwwww_…." A familiar sounding whine came from the thing, strangely muffled. Finally, it reached up with one hand, tearing its own rubbery face off!

And there was Collins. His expression confused and pained.

"Fucking _hell_!" The teacher put a hand up to his swelling cheekbone. He shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"_Thomas_!!" Angel folded his arms across his chest. He felt guilty for almost punching his lover's lights out….but also kind of pissed because Collins had nearly given him a heart attack.

"Yes??" Collins groaned, squinting up at him.

"Don't scare me like that!!"

"Well, don't _hurt_ me like that!" Collins chuckled, his face throbbing now.

Angel's expression softened. He walked over to Collins and crouched down beside him.

"I'm sorry, honey. It was just…a reflex." Angel reached up, gently running his fingers over his lover's hair. "I thought something happened to you…and then this big, ugly fucker comes pouncing on me. I mean…for all I know it could've _eaten_ you or something!"

Collins smiled through the pain.

"Lover?" Angel asked him.

"Hmmm?"

"You're gonna have to take the mask off so I can see how bad it is."

Collins paused here. It took him a second to catch onto Angel's joke.

"Well, well, _well_…." Realizing that he still had the mask firmly clutched in his right hand, he tossed it at Angel. "Aren't we _witty_ today??"

Angel laughed, ducking the mask.

"I'm sorry, baby! Just a little Halloween humor. You know as well as I do that the mask is _waaay_ too ugly to be you."

Collins beamed at this.

"Hey, Ang?"

"Yes?"

"You've got one _hell_ of a punch! Seriously, where did you learn to hit like that??"

Angel giggled and blushed, flattered.

"Awww! Thanks, honey! I learned to protect myself on the street."

"You could've kicked those guys asses! You know the ones I'm talking about, right? The ones that mugged me that one night…"

Angel giggled again, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Collins' cheek.

"Yeah. But the way we met was far more romantic, don't you think?"

Collins winced in slight pain as Angel's lips brushed against his skin. Angel pulled back, concerned.

"We should get you some ice…"

"You know, Angel…" Collins began, deciding that he was gonna milk this for all it was worth. "I can think of something _else_ that'll make me feel better…."

Angel snickered, knowing exactly what Collins was referring to.

"You mean sex, don't you??" He smirked, pressing a kiss to Collins' temple.

Suddenly, Collins gripped onto Angel's wrist and stood up, pulling Angel into a standing position. He began pulling a giggling Angel over to the bed.

"_Yup_! That's just what the doctor ordered, Angelcake!"

THE END


End file.
